Giving Up the Goal
by BleuBengal
Summary: The one where Danny does what he wants. MPREG


By the time Danny is able to peel himself off the bathroom floor, his legs are stiff and has no idea how much time has passed. One look in the locker room mirror lets him know that his eyes are bloodshot from the strain of vomiting his insides out.

When he finally makes it to the field, the coach is pulling at his hair and screaming insults at the team. He blows his whistle and yells at a few of them about how daddy's not happy and they need to start running laps. As four players take off towards the track, he nonchalantly glances in his boyfriend's direction.

Stiles looks livid and his mouth presses into a thin line when he sees him dressed in his uniform. The memory and sting of their earlier argument is still fresh and Stiles looks like he's about to cause a scene and go caveman on Danny by slinging him over his shoulder and forcefully carrying him off the field.

It didn't seem like it from his outward appearance, but Danny knew from firsthand experience that Stiles was deceptively strong. Strong enough to hold him up against the wall and pound into him for hours. And if he wasn't so pissed, he might have found it in himself to get a little turned on by the sheer memory.

Danny makes a show of blatantly ignoring Stiles and turning away, headed straight for the goal. As he angrily pulls on his gloves, he can see Scott holding Stiles back out the corner of his eye.

Even Jackson is looking at him sideways with a 'What the hell are you doing dude?' look. At least his best friend has enough self preservation to not say anything against him.

Danny knows he's being stubborn and irrational, but he can't seem to stop himself. This is how things have been going lately between them. Nothing but arguments; a battle of will.

He feels smothered by Stiles and basically everyone. They treat him like he's made of glass and Danny has always been independent. Besides, he's currently padded with all the extra gear that he normally goes without because it slows him down. What could go wrong?

Coach Finstock comes over while he's putting on his gloves and tears into him. "Where the hell have you been Mahealani? Practice is almost over and the cornwall game is next Friday. I had to let Greenberg take your place. Do you know what a shit goalie he is?"

Danny winces at makes a face at the spit flying in his face. "Sorry coach. I wasn't feeling good. But I'm ready to play.", he insists.

"I damn well hope so Mahealani. Now get your ass on the field."

Danny watches as the team gets into formation and the whistle is blown. He's done this a million times. Watched with eyes like a hawk on the ball. But this time, doing so makes him dizzy.

He notices how hard Stiles, Scott, and even Jackson are working at making sure the ball never gets anywhere close to him. So far they're killing it and the coach is practically crying with joy. Anyone who even comes close to the goal is immediately tackled.

It was a good thing too because the longer the play lasted, the more unfocused Danny became. Sweat poured from his head and his vision starts to swim. The familiar nauseous feeling takes over him and he leans over, bracing his hands on his knees.

He completely loses track of where the play is going. Before he knows it, he's upchucking into the grass.

The coach's whistle cut shrilly through the air. "Oh for fuck's sake. Is that kale? Somebody go get him.", he yelled.

Jackson was the first to reach him. "Are you okay?", the older boy asks, concerned.

"M'fine Jacks. Just give me some space.", he grumbled. He tried to take a step forward and immediately regrets it. Familiar lanky arms wrapped around his waist and steady him.

"I got you Danny boy. I got you.", Stiles whispers to him and even though Danny hated it, he was ready to admit that Stiles was right. He couldn't play anymore.

"I don't care if you're mad at me for the rest of our lives or whatever. I'm telling coach what's going on. What are you even thinking about huh? What if you hurt yourself? What if one of those balls got to you? What if we lost the baby?"

Danny feels sick again, and this time it's not a pregnancy symptom. It's from guilt.

"I'm sorry Stiles."  
"I know babe. It's okay.", he says kissing Danny on the forehead.

Fifteen minutes later found them sitting across from the coach Finstock at his desk. The older man is staring at them in disbelief and then in anger. "Is this a joke? Because I'm not laughing.", he tells his students.

"We're not joking sir. I'm pregnant. About three months."  
"Jesus Christ!", he exclaimed before he sat running a hand across his face as he leaned back in his chair. "Didn't I teach you idiots about safe sex in health class? Did you learn nothing from Jason?"

Jason was their captain the year before. He had a full ride to UC and ended up having to drop out to give birth to his daughter.

Stiles shrugged. "Sorry coach. It kinda just happened. I mean, Danny here is insanely hot and I'm...me. So of course we ended up...you know", he said making a crude gesture with his hands.

Danny buries his face in his hands, embarrassed. Any other person would have stopped talking after seeing the look on Coach's face, but not Stiles. Never Stiles. He just had to keep going.

"And who really has time to think about condoms when you're in the heat of the moment? Seriously, there's so much going on and Danny does this totally distracting thing-"

"Enough Bilinski! I don't even want to hear anymore. You cost me my star goalie. Get the hell out of my office! Tell Lahey to man the goal for now.", he roared.  
Stiles had enough sense to look ashamed. "Yes, coach.", he said hightailing it out back to the field.

Coach and Danny stared at each other for a moment. "Are you going to yell at me too?", Danny asked. Fully expecting to be told how he was ruining his future and how he had so much potential.

Finstock gave him a look. "You're having a baby with Stilinski. I think that's punishment enough."

Danny couldn't really disagree.

"Now that that's settled, you get the hell out too. You kids are driving me crazy. Don't know why I ever became a teacher.", he mumbled massaging his temples.

As Danny was walking out, Coach called out to him. "I don't want to see you on my field again until that precious baby is here safe and sound. And I also expect an invite to the baby shower.", he said sternly.

Danny smiled blindingly at him. "Sure thing Coach."


End file.
